


Память

by Zerinten



Category: Highlander (Movies), Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Coffee, Drama, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аманда размышляет о Камне Мафусаила и приходит к интересному выводу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Память

**Author's Note:**

> История была написана в рамках WTF-2014 для команды fandom Highlander 2014.

Аманда сидела в одном из тех маленьких парижских кафе, где в дополнение к ароматному кофе и свежей выпечке предлагались уют и на удивление небольшое количество столиков. Рисунок на латте — причудливые цветы — давно потерял форму. Аманда, задумавшись, рассеянно водила ложечкой по поверхности чашки. 

Этим утром — как и всю неделю до этого — ее выгнало сперва из постели, а потом и из дома смутное ощущение, будто она что-то упускает. Что-то очень важное.  
Она уже не один раз встречалась с Митосом. Даже успела сойтись с ним в поединке — по счастью, завершившимся без жертв, хоть последнее и было вовсе не ее заслугой. И каждый раз давал о себе знать осколок Камня Мафусаила. Нет, он не дрожал, не вибрировал, не звенел, вообще не подавал каких-либо явных знаков. Но. Аманда кожей чувствовала, как камень тянется к Митосу. И в чем тут дело — понять не могла. Быть может, у него остался другой осколок, и вступают в дело принципы симпатической магии? Едва ли. Аманда сама видела, что после происшествия на мосту, когда собранный воедино Камень Мафусаила вновь оказался разбит, все осколки, кроме ее собственного, скрылись в волнах. Аманда качнула головой. Похоже, это еще одна загадка Митоса — одна из многих…

Только сейчас Аманда обратила внимание на то, что, вспоминая о древнем бессмертном, задумчиво выводила на оседающей уже молочной пенке его имя. Вздохнув, она облизала ложечку. И, вновь посмотрев на чашку, пораженно замерла. На одной из букв пенка сильно просела, в результате чего вместо «Methos» вполне можно было прочесть «Methus». Мысленно Аманда дорисовала еще несколько букв.

«Одно из двух, — с веселым изумлением подумала она. — Или это не может быть так просто, или мы не можем быть настолько самонадеянно слепы».

***

Тремя неделями позже, во время случайной встречи — а после и прогулки — в Сикувере, она набралась достаточно смелости, чтобы спросить:  
— Почему ты не создал его заново для нее? — она коснулась пальцами подвески на шее. Аманда не сомневалась, что Старейший поймет, о чем и о ком идет речь.  
Митос, кажется, вопросу даже не удивился — возможно, уже не один раз задавал его себе сам.  
— Если бы я помнил, как, — глядя на вечернее небо, вздохнул он. — Если бы я только помнил…

**Author's Note:**

> Methuselah — Мафусаил (библ.)


End file.
